Help:Guidelines
This page hosts the editing guidelines for the different types of pages on this wiki. Please try to adhere as closely as possible to the format given. The ultimate responsibility for applying these standards is Stan Richards as head administrators, but I would appreciate it if you made my job a little easier. All pages All pages should repeat the title of the page in the first sentence. The title should be bolded, like this. Also, when referencing any book, poem, or movie, the name should be italicized. Links to other pages should be added as often as possible, but only the first occurrence of a name should be linked to. *''Ex. Vampires are creatures mentioned in Stephen King's Salem's Lot'', as well as many of the Dark Tower novels. Father Callahan confronted a type three vampire called Kurt Barlow in ''Salem's Lot''. Notice how Vampires is bolded, as the name of the article is Vampires. Also, '''Salem's Lot, ''which is a novel, is italicized. All additional pages linked to are set in blue font (this happens automatically when you link to a page). If images are included please add a small description of the image (unless placed in an infobox as it is not needed then). Can all pictures as well be placed on the right of the page. Characters Every character's page should include a character template. Template:Character should be used for characters with a picture and Template:Character2 should be used for characters without a picture. Every template should list out all the variables even if you do not have anything to put there. I think a blank space looks better than having the variable repeated in brackets. Main Characters Roland Deschain is a good example of what we are looking for. He has a brief description in the first paragraph. Then, he has two following sections:"History" and "Quest for the Tower". If the character is a main character, but is not questing for the Tower, then substitute "Role in the Dark Tower Series" for "Quest for the Tower" Minor Characters There are characters where that amount of content is not possible. For those, the "History" section can be dropped, but the "Role in the Dark Tower Series" should be kept. A good example of a page like this is Enrico Balazar. Very Minor Characters These are pages where a lot of content is simply not possible. Just write down as much information as you possibly can. No need for any sub-sections. Locations Take a similar approach to this as you would a Very Minor Character. No sub-sections. Add a picture if you can. A template/infobox may be in the future, but I haven't made up my mind about that. The Books Hopefully by the time anyone reads this, all of the main books will be set up and only details will need to be added. If someone comes along and feels a burning desire to create the The Dark Tower VII: The Dark Tower page, do what we did on The Dark Tower I: The Gunslinger, brief description followed by a sub-section of the "Synopsis". The Comics All Comics have a overview page. On this page add a very brief overview of the comic series as a whole and add links to each chapter summary, for an example see The Battle of Jericho Hill. Images for comics go as followed. The initial image should be 160px in size with a description saying: "The Name of The Comic" "Issue No." Comic Cover, e.g The Long Road Home #4 Comic Cover. Variant comic covers are to be placed in a gallery at the bottom of the page and made to be 180px in size. Dialects These pages should open with a brief description of who uses these languages. The sub-section below this description should be "Partial Glossary". The words that are about to be defined should be bolded. Those same words should also begin with a capital. Adding a picture to these pages will be difficult. Tie-In Books Use the book template that is used on the main book pages. For the previous and next variables, use the works just before and after (chronologically speaking) written by Stephen King. Format is: brief description, "Brief Synopsis" sub-section, and then "Connection to The Dark Tower" sub-section. A brief synopsis is just that. No need to give a whole lot of details. We are not the Stephen King Wiki. Just give a bare-bones description of the plot. After that, "Connection to The Dark Tower" is pretty self-explanatory. A good example of this is The Stand. Tie-In Characters No need to do anything special here. Just follow the guidelines for any regular character and then add the character to this category. Artifacts Add all the information you have. Add a picture if you have one. An infobox may be forthcoming. I haven't decided. Factions Add all the information you have. Add a picture if you have one. An infobox has now been created for Factions, Template:Faction Bestiary The same guidelines apply for Bestiary that they did for Factions. I'm starting to realize that Bestiary and Faction may actually have a great deal of overlap. The rule here for dividing the two is this: the Bestiary is for entire species, Factions are for sub-sets of species. Some examples: Grandfathers=Faction while Vampires=Bestiary, Children of Roderick=Faction while Slow Mutants=Bestiary Wikipedia Copies We need to do a lot of editing on these pages. We don't want to have the same info that Wikipedia has. We want to do better. Tl;dr We will edit your work so that it meets these standards.